


objectively loves you more than anyone else could

by MysticDewdrop



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticDewdrop/pseuds/MysticDewdrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Only because of the Fujin Yumi,” Takumi said, and in that moment he looked so tired, as though dragged down by the very weight of his own perceived failings. Leo felt inexplicably helpless, for as much as they were similar, Leo wasn’t crippled by his own insecurities in the way that Takumi was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	objectively loves you more than anyone else could

**Author's Note:**

> art by the lovely [tuna-soup](http://tuna-soup.tumblr.com/) (definitely check her out!!), who was pretty much the driving force behind this fic. shout outs to jen for being the best beta ever (no really she’s amazing), nicole for the constant support, and emily for grammar checking the heckie out of this. I don't know what i'd have done without you guys :)
> 
> other than that, I hope you enjoy reading!

It all started with Corrin ordering them to practice using other weapons. “It’ll be helpful in battle,” she had explained earnestly, having already mastered her legendary blade and dragonstone. Leo could understand the logic behind it, but he hesitated to unequip Brynhildr for the cheap bronze sword Corrin had dug up from the recesses of the convoy. Takumi on the other hand had argued, refusing to give up the Fujin Yumi for some shoddy naginata Mozu had probably used when she’d first joined the army. Leo doubted she’d need it now, being a seasoned Master of Arms and veritable killing machine.

Corrin had just smiled sweetly, effectively shooting down their protests with a single “It’s not good to be so reliant on divine weapons.”

Takumi had been in a foul mood ever since, and with a single-minded focus put his all into training. Not wanting to be outdone, Leo had done the same, but after hours of repeatedly swinging a sword at a dummy, he grew just as irate with the exercise. He was a mage for crying out loud- why bother stabbing enemies when you could blow them to smithereens?

With an angry huff, he tosses his sword aside and collapses on the grass. It was late, the stars already out and the training field empty save for the two princes. Even Hana, who was usually the last to leave, had left for the mess hall a while ago. Leo had been too distracted to warn her that Felicia would be cooking that night.

Soft footsteps distract him from his thoughts, and a moment later a familiar weight lay next to him.

“This is stupid,” is all Takumi says, sighing in frustration.

“Agreed,” Leo replies with a nod. They lie like that for a while, not quite out of breath, but tired all the same. It’s quiet, and while normally Leo would revel in these rare moments of calm, something about it feels almost...depressing.

It’s Takumi who breaks the silence, voice uncharacteristically small.

“I haven’t even mastered the bow… how does she expect me to learn the naginata?” The sudden vulnerability in Takumi’s voice startles Leo, who turns to his friend in concern.

“Ridiculous- you’re the best archer in the army,” he dismisses with a scoff.

“Only because of the Fujin Yumi,” Takumi said, and in that moment he looked so tired, as though dragged down by the very weight of his own perceived failings. Leo felt inexplicably helpless, for as much as they were similar, Leo wasn’t crippled by his own insecurities in the way that Takumi was.

He finds himself at a loss for what to do. Leo’s never been particularly good with feelings, but he’s never wanted to comfort someone as much as he does for Takumi.

“Check your spear for any carvings,” is what he eventually responds with, crossing his fingers and hoping his hunch is right.

Takumi shoots him a confused look, and for a moment Leo’s worried he won’t do it. But in the end curiosity wins out and Takumi grabs the naginata, squinting as he tries to read under the dim moonlight.

“It says Mozu-cution...?” he trails off, looking at Leo questioningly.

“Mine says Mozu-cre,” he deadpans, channeling his best Xander impression. They stay like that for a full minute, silent save for the sound of their own breathing.

It’s Takumi who cracks first, a reluctant smile twitching on his lips, before he starts to laugh. Leo struggles to maintain his smirk, but Takumi’s laughter is infectious and he can’t help but join in. They lie there, laughing over Corrin (because honestly, who else could it be?) and her ridiculous naming choices for an embarrassingly long time, but Leo can’t find it in himself to care, not when Takumi looks so genuinely happy.

“She’s...she’s worse than Odin.” Takumi wheezes, surprising Leo and setting off another round of laughter.

When they finally begin to settle down, the mood is light and Leo feels bold enough to say what he really wants to say.

“Do you think that without Brynhildr, I would be worthless as a mage? That I’d have no magical talent of my own merit?” Leo asks, watching Takumi carefully. His reaction is immediate; he visibly bristles in indignation, shaking his head with such vehemence it startles Leo.

“What!? No-”

“Then don’t ever say that about yourself. Divine weapons are extremely difficult to master, and are a testament to the wielder’s skill. You have to produce the bowstring and arrow of your bow through what? Sheer willpower? That’s not easy. And if the Fujin Yumi is anything like Brynhildr...that speaks volumes of your ability with the bow.” Leo finishes, out of breath and embarrassed by the sudden “pep-talk”.

“My point is that if Mozu can master all those weapons, I fail to see why you can’t learn to use a spear,” he adds, bracing himself for Takumi’s reaction.

What he doesn’t expect is for Takumi to look so _touched_. His smile is a tad wobbly and his eyes just a little wet, but privately Leo thinks it’s the happiest he’s ever seen him.

“...Thanks, Leo,” Takumi finally murmurs, and the sincerity in his voice makes Leo’s chest grow warm and fluttery.

“It was no problem,” Leo waves off, feeling inordinately pleased with himself. He gets up abruptly, offering his hand out to Takumi. Takumi takes it without question, and neither of them immediately let go. It’s too late to continue training, but Leo doesn’t want to leave just yet.

“Do you want to go raid the convoy for Arms Scrolls?” Leo suggests, smirking at the thought of Corrin’s reaction.

Takumi’s delighted laugh is answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this was so nerve-wracking... kudos/comments would be super appreciated and probably gushed over for a ridiculously long amount time :’3


End file.
